


Honey

by CloverHighFive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/pseuds/CloverHighFive
Summary: It dawns on Dean that he's in love with Cas for real. (They're already together, but, you know, Dean's slow.)





	Honey

([read it on tumblr](https://cloverhighfivewritestoo.tumblr.com/post/182804428702/wc-656-warning-destiel-fluff-an-happy))

As he drove to the next town with his brother in shotgun, it took Dean by surprise, a surprise that had crept up on him like spring creeps up on winter.

It’s not that he didn’t like women anymore. He sure did. He knew he loved the female body, exploring every curve, tasting her, being with her, offering his body to her, for her to explore, taste and enjoy. He also knew that when he found a woman to love him back he was faithful to her, and it was easy. He slipped into the daily life of committed love with the abandon of a heart that had finally found a home.

He simply never thought he’d find all of this with a man.

Walking downtown to a store with Sam to go interrogate the owner about a burglary, they’d passed this pretty blonde in a very short skirt. Dean’s mind had gone back to when he woke up to Cas looking for a fresh pair of undies, walking around in only a t-shirt and socks. Dean chuckled and smiled softly.

After their FBI routine with the store owner, Sam and Dean got lunch. Sam saw Dean fixate on the waitress’ yellow and black shirt, his gaze unfocused. Sam didn’t know, but Dean was hearing Cas in his mind from this morning, saying that food was still gross to him, except honey, which was his favourite molecules. Dean, clear as day, was seeing Cas lick a spoon slowly, smacking his lips, pressing them together, licking them to get all the sticky honey, cock his head the slightest bit and squint his eyes in thought, and finally adding, as a conclusion, that honey molecules were indeed still enjoyable.

Dean licked his lips, remembering the taste of honey on Cas as he’d kissed him before leaving with Sam.  
“Dean?”  
“Uh?”  
“Your burger’s getting cold.”

After lunch, when Dean charmed his way out of a speeding ticket, even Sam couldn’t help but notice the policewoman’s eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Castiel’s. He smiled as Dean, after his “Ha! Ha! Got out of that one easy!”, got lost in thought, his expression soft and calm.

And soon enough, Dean realized that every woman he noticed, he noticed because she reminded him of something of Cas’. His smile, his eyes, the way he just stands there, the way he doesn’t laugh at his jokes… Even looking at a woman’s legs, Dean thought about Cas’ strong thighs wrapped around his waist when they were in the heat of loving each other. Seeing a couple kiss, his heart skipped a beat thinking about his first kiss with Cas, thinking about kissing him again when he gets back to the bunker. Cas was on Dean’s mind. All the time. And Dean felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

On their way back, Sam filled Dean in with the updated relevant info on the current case.  
Dean listened – or seemed to be listening – and spoke only after Sam was done. “Hey, what’s that pansy grocery store you always go to for your hipster food?”  
“What? What does this have to do with… Were you even listening?”  
“Yeah, yeah. 30-year cycle, blonde virgins, piece of a meteor – don’t know where we’re going to get that… Anyway. Just a quick stop. Where’s that store again?”

Dean came back with a few little jars of honey, all different. Sam sighed. “Why didn’t you just get a big jar?”  
Dean took the bag from Sam’s hands, bundled it up and settled it close to him on the seat, leaving his hand on it. “Because.”  
Sam looked over to Dean. He noticed he didn’t go for his usual “shut up.” He shook his head, as he saw his brother smiling to himself.

Dean kept his hand on the bag of little jars of honey – and a soft smile on his face – all the way home.


End file.
